As the ubiquitous nature of powered devices continues to proliferate (e.g., as the Internet of Things powers new and innovative devices in various environments), power supply needs continue to diversify. Whereas until the last few decades a power cord was an acceptable power supply, the need and desire for new wireless power supplies continues to evolve. As new devices begin to operate in new environments, power needs may continue to evolve.
In particular, wearable and implantable devices pose interesting power challenges. In the case of an implantable device in particular, access to the device may be limited, and chemical leakage from chemical batteries may be unsafe or at least unacceptable. Furthermore, with the scale of devices being reduced frequently, power supply challenges are compounded at least because batteries of reduced scale typically have a shorter life than larger-scale counterparts.